


Don`t let the sun go down

by Bodiecuddle, Boothros



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodiecuddle/pseuds/Bodiecuddle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Boothros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by a brilliant fanfiction of boothros. I great fanfiction writer and it was a bit of a challange for me to get together some other faces and flowers.<br/>OK its a hurt and confort one... </p><p>Thanks boothros love for writing this story . It touched my heard. This is for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don`t let the sun go down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowers From A Wasteland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004394) by [Pale Rider (Boothros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider). 




End file.
